Quelques gouttes de Rhum
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Spoil saison 1 & 2. Nathan croit Peter mort. Tout est sa faute. Les Petrelli sont de toute façon maudits, retenus par leurs propres mensonges et cadenacés par leur ambition. Lui du moins l'était. Maintenant il n'est plus rien. Juste un homme qui se saoule au Rhum.


**Nouveau OS sur Heroes avec pour personnge principal Nathan. Je trouve que c'est assez facinent d'écrire sur lui parce que c'est un personnage tellement complexe... C'est aussi pour cela que c'est assez difficile et que finalement ce qui suit je n'en suis pas absolument satisfaite.**

**Warning : Spoil sur la fin de la saison 1 et le début de la 2**

**Disclamer : Of course, nothing is mine**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le Bar où se trouvait Nathan n'était pas vraiment fréquentable. Surtout pour un homme politique. Homme qu'il n'était plus. On y croisait surtout les petits trafiquants, pas vraiment dangereux mais pas non plus recommandable. Il y avait aussi les alcooliques qui cherchaient un moyen d'échapper à la réalité. Et les grosses brutes, les mecs qui étaient seulement là pour chercher la bagarre.

Nathan ne savait pas vraiment à quelle catégorie il appartenait. Celle des hommes brisés ? Il aurait peut-être fallu rajouter celle des dépressifs à la liste des raisons de présence dans le bar... certaines personne l'y aurait bien classé.

Peut-être était-il là, simplement parce que leur Rhum y était le meilleur ? Et peut-être cherchait-il à boire pour se souvenir ? Un drôle d'idée. La réalité c'est qu'il ne voulait pas de réponse. Juste du calme. Un seul instant, seulement se débarrasser de sa culpabilité.

Il était là. Un verre à la main. Et les souvenirs affluaient tout seul. Des souvenirs de Peter et lui. Enfants le plus souvent. Y-a-t-il une plus belle période que l'enfance ?

Nathan avait souvent regretté que la différence d'âge entre Peter et lui soit si grande. Être proche de son frère c'est important. Et malgré cela, ils l'avaient été. Même après que Nathan est pris son indépendance. Il faut dire qu'être un Petrelli c'est rester proche de sa famille. Y compris lorsqu'on ne le souhaite pas. Alors employer le terme prendre son indépendance, c'est prendre une importance qu'il n'a jamais eu.

Tous le long de sa vie, Nathan avait cherché à protéger Peter. Lorsqu'à six ans son petit frère avait tenté l'ascension d'un des plus grands arbres de la propriété des Petrelli et qu'il avait fallu aller le chercher. Durant ces années lycée, quand il était bousculé par ceux qui se prenaient pour des racailles. Mais aussi lorsque, la nuit, Peter était secoué par des rêves violents, dont il ne se souvenait jamais mais qui le laissait complètement affolé. Nathan avait était là pour le prendre dans ses bras, le rassurer et le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Il se demander toujours _et s'_il l'avait plus écouter. _Et s'_il s'était vraiment investi pour essayer de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait avec lui. Ou _s'_il l'avait tout simplement emmené de force là où personne ne lui ferait de mal. Le présent serait-il plus heureux ?

Des _et si,_ des _et si_. Toujours. Leur père disait souvent. « On ne forge pas le monde avec des _et si_ les enfants, mais avec des " _faites_ ". Car seuls les actes comptent ». Le point de vue, d'un homme qui de toute façon se prenait pour dieu. Il aurait mieux fallu ne jamais l'écouter.

Faut-il croire au destin ? Peter semblait y croire lui. Il voulait vraiment sauver le monde. Mais comment faire quand vous êtes la bombe qui menace de tous faire exploser ? Le destin s'était en fait vraiment moqué de son frère, comme tous les membres de sa famille.

Tous comme Linderman. Ou leur mère. Personne n'avait voulu sauver Peter. Même pas Claire qui était prête à lui tirer dessus. Mais avait-il fait mieux ? Non. Peter était mort. Les temps heureux partis pour toujours. Et seules restaient ces quelques gouttes de Rhum qui lui rappelaient à quel point son petit frère aimait jouer au pirate lorsqu'il était enfant... Et dans le jeu, Nathan réussissait toujours à sauver Peter.

* * *

**Assez triste j'en conviens... Et vous qu'en pensez-vous ?**


End file.
